Remember Tokyo?
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: Sakura looks back on Acid Tokyo and how things have changed. SPOILERS for recent chapters.


**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns everything i'm just a fan with ideas.  
**Notes: **If you read the 'Memories of the Arctic Pheonix' the next chapter will be out tomorrow so don't hurt me... 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tokyo was fading away and yet the scars still remained amongst the group. They had long since moved on yet things still weren't the same.

It was raining in the group's current world, nothing harmful like Tokyo it was just water falling down. The desert princess sighed as she watched it fall onto the window then trickle down the glass marking out a wet trail.

Everyone was different it wasn't the same group anymore. To her they were strangers only Kurogane and Mokona tried to keep things normal but they too were giving up the false act.

That day Sakura had lost Syaoran, no not just Syaoran, she'd lost _her _Syaoran. Another had come along and the truth behind _her _Syaoran had been told but it still felt odd. The new Syaoran wasn't _her _Syaoran and he probably never would be, even after everything the princess longed for the clone to come back.

The clone was there to help the 'bad guys' and yet she missed him more than anything. She'd been travelling with _that _Syaoran for so long now it was easy to tell the two apart. _Her _Syaoran was brave and stood up to speak his mind, this new Syaoran was quiet and had barely spoken to anyone. Sakura couldn't blame him, after all he didn't know anyone.

Mokona lay asleep on the sofa in their temporary home, it's face showed pain. It normally did nowadays it had given up the act to be happy and cheery around so much pain. The white creature had been hit hard; it could sense the pain in everyone's heart which made things worse. Sakura had tried to stay smiling for the creature but had only seemed to bring tears to its eyes.

Sakura smiled as she remembered the good times with Mokona, the times when they would laugh along with Fai at little things that turned out to be big deals.

The princess sighed slightly as she hugged her knees to her chest. Things used to be great until Tokyo, until that one incident, if that one thing hadn't of happened maybe they could have gone on as if nothing really happened.

Kurogane had hurt his back, Sakura remembered asking why he hadn't used any medicine for it and she'd actually got a smile off the ninja for asking. He'd ruffled her hair and smiled slightly before walking off with the other Syaoran, leaving _her _to use the medicine for _her _injures. He'd been thinking of her and how she'd need it more.

Sakura had heard later that Kurogane had been called his full name by the mage when he'd woken up. The dark haired warrior was more worried about Fai when he'd made the wish and Fai had given him the cold shoulder. The princess couldn't understand why until she'd heard everything for Kurogane.

The magician had wanted to die. Wanted it more than anything, for it would have weakened the clone. Now he was saved the clone was strong still and Fai couldn't say thank-you for such an act. When Sakura had first seen him without the eye she'd been scared of him, he didn't look the same, he'd looked 'broken'.

Fai smiled still but not as often or as well as he used to. Sakura had come to think it was habit now, something he did without thinking. She still remembered when Yuuko was explaining to them about the people watching them, Fai had looked so sad so she had tried to comfort him. She could have sworn she'd seen a real smile but nothing seemed real with Fai anymore.

Yuuko had been a great help to the group and had even explained about why they were travelling together. Sakura was dangerous, to everyone and yet they stayed with her. Kurogane's mother and home were destroyed for her power. Syaoran, the _real _Syaoran, was taken and imprisoned. Fai had been affected too but he'd never tell atleast not yet. Mokona was meant to help them somehow and stop the one interfering.

Sakura glanced back out the window before grabbing her empty cup from the table and making her way to the kitchen. She remembered when Fai used to help her cook; he was good at that, maybe she'd cook for him tomorrow. The princess placed her cup in the sink and headed back into the living room to turn out the lights.

She picked up Mokona and carried on upstairs to her room. On the way she peeked into the boy's room, since all three shared a room.

Kurogane was sleeping on a futon breathing evenly. Fai was laying on his front with his head in a pillow which looked stained slightly and damp. Syaoran was sleeping in a nearby chair with a book across his lap; those two really were the same.

Sakura smiled slightly and closed the door quietly behind her as she made her way to her bed.

"One day…I hope we all have happy endings…"


End file.
